The X-Files (season 4)
Episodes {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" !style="background-color:#000000;"| !style="background-color:#000000;"|No. !style="background-color:#000000;"|Episode Name / Summary |- | || 4x01 |'Herrenvolk' To save his dying mother, Mulder must protect the extraterrestrial healer, Jeremiah Smith, from a ruthless alien bounty hunter. |- | || 4x02 |'Home' In a small, otherwise peaceful town, the agents investigate the death of an infant with disturbing birth defects, and the trail leads to a clan of inbred, genetic mutants. |- | || 4x03 |'Teliko' When several black men turn up dead, their bodies or completely devoid of skin pigmentation. Mulder and Scully hunt down an African killer, who must consume human hormones to survive. |- | || 4x04 |'Unruhe' To catch a twisted killer, Mulder and Scully attempt to decipher the clues he unwittingly leaves behind; psychic photographs revealing his darkest fantasies and fears. |- | || 4x05 |'The Field Where I Died' While investigating a religious cult, Mulder encounters a woman whom he may have known in a previous life. |- | || 4x06 |'Sanguinarium' A series of murders at a prestigious hospital lead Mulder and Scully on the trail of a plastic surgeon who may be attempting to extend his own life through black magic. |- | || 4x07 |'Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man' The secret history of Mulder and Scully's shadowy nemesis reveals the truth behind several historical mysteries. |- | || 4x08 |'Tunguska' When a deadly, viscous organism is discovered inside a strange rock, the agents race to determine the rock's origin. |- | || 4x09 |'Terma' To gain tangible proof the organism inside the rock is an alien entity, Mulder joins forces with Alex Krycek and faces the depths of his deception. |- | || 4x10 |'Paper Hearts' Seemingly prophetic dreams send Mulder on a search for the undiscovered victims of a serial killer. |- | || 4x11 |'El Mundo Gira' After a series of paranormal deaths occur at a Mexican migrant camp, Mulder and Scully trail the mythical creature known as "El Chupacabra." |- | || 4x12 |'Leonard Betts' The agents suspect a man to be an evolutionary freak capable of regeneration. |- | || 4x13 |'Never Again' Scully begins dating a dangerous stranger whose jealous tattoo compels him to murder the women he encounters. |- | || 4x14 |'Memento Mori' Scully attempts to come to terms wither her inoperable cancer, while Mulder and the Lone Gonemen race to find the cure. |- | || 4x15 |'Kaddish' While investigating a hate crime in a Hasidic Jewish community, the agents uncover a murder that appears to have been committed by a dead man. |- | || 4x16 |'Unrequited' Mulder and Scully must apprehend an embittered Vietnam vet who can make himself invisible to his victims. |- | || 4x17 |'Tempus Fugit' The agents investigate the unexplained crash of a commercial airliner. |- | || 4x18 |'Max' Mulder and Scully set out to prove the passengers aboard the airliner were sacrificed by the military in pursuit of stolen alien technology. |- | || 4x19 |'Synchrony' When several scientists are found frozen to death, Mulder and Scully suspect the murders were committed by a time traveler. |- | || 4x20 |'Small Potatoes' A town is placed under suspicion when its babies are born with vestigial tails. |- | || 4x21 |'Zero Sum' Trapped in a deal to save Scully's life, Skinner helps the cigarette-smoking man destroy evidence in a fatal bee attack, only to discover he's been framed for murder. |- | || 4x22 |'Elegy' When ghostly images of female victims appear near murder scenes, the appararitions may be harbingers of eath for those who see them. |- | || 4x23 |'Demons' Covered in blood and suffering from amnesia, Mulder pieces together the events of the last few days. |- | || 4x24 |'Gethsemane' Mulder fights to prove that a discovery frozen in the mountains of Canada is irrefutable evidence of alien life. |- Category:Seasons Category:X-Files episodes